One Random Night
by Animelover779
Summary: Elliot cetches Leo taking a bath. What will go wrong? very fluffy and cute! (guyXguy love) ElliotXLeo pairing! Another story from sister, dont like her stories, dont read!


**A/N: **Hey people! My sister just wrote another story so I decided to post it just for the heck of it! Its very random just like the rest and I hope you like it. First Elliot and Leo story so yeah...reviews will be very much appreciated!XD oh and if there is any problem with the story please keep reading and don't just leave because of a spelling mistake or something. Please just ignore it...

Elliot's POV.

My arms felt like jelly when I finally made it to my dorm. I felt like killing something, I was just so annoyed. The teachers at this school just love to see our misery when they hammer us with constant homework and book work. Almost every subject too. And now I'm standing here looking like a complete idiot with 5 book in my hands trying to reach that stupid brass handle on the door. But every time my elbows would wiggle from the weight of the books when I tried to hold them with one hand.

A annoyed grumble bellowed deep in my throat, this was impossible. A noble should not have to deal with this and where was my servant. Of course he wasn't here to help; probably reading some were else when he was suppose to be studying with me at the library. Now it's almost 8 and my brain hurts.

With my last attempt I pushed open the door but it almost caused me to lose the top two books which wobbled dangerously. Keeping my balancing I was able to save them but that still didn't keep my heart from pounding out of my chest. Once I got my breath back though I huffed in effort and walked carefully to my bed. Once I reached it I literally dropped the books onto the mattress and let my sore arms droop to my sides. Then, finally relieved, I sat down with a plop causing the books to jump slightly on the white blanket.

I was happy to finally be able to relax but something seemed different. Suddenly what felt like a slap to the face I jumped up with my eyes squinted. That little dweeb, he was no were to be seen. I looked over to his side of the room; many books still were scattered around and piled up on top of each other. I stomped closer to the bed side and moved the blanket to find even more books underneath. I wasn't surprise by all the book but because he wasn't there angered me. He was always here so it made no sense.

Deciding to just ignore it I went back to my side of the room. I really didn't feel like getting angry over some stupid thing. I can just deal with it when I see him again which I hope was soon. It was late and I don't want to find him alone and insulated by everyone else like last time. Him and his weird social problem always confused me.

To get my self from stop worrying I decided to at lease get ready for bed. I kicked off my shoes, slipped off my white tail coat and tossed it on my bed. Happy to get the itchy thing off I gathered my pajamas and walked to the bathroom.

Leo POV.

The air was warm and comforting. My body tingled with happiness and peace as I sat immersed in bubbles and the strong aroma of soap. The hot water rippled as I twisted my body to pick up a red book that I stole from Elliot but he didn't need to know that. Now in my hand was the soon to be one of my favorite book, about a very interesting mystery and I was dieing to find out what was going to happen. Now wander Elliot was so intense in this book and hid it from me. He'll pay later.

Anyways I lowered my body a little lower in the water and smiled to my self. My mind flashed pictures of the intense moment as the riders on horse back raced down the muddy roads just barley reaching the criminal.

But suddenly I heard the outside door open and new Elliot was back. It sounded like he was having some type of problem because I could just make a loud muffled huff from the light haired noble. It amused me and I smiled again. I can just picture what he was doing considering all the rackes he was making.

Suddenly my heart sank. What if he found me? He's the lease person I want to see me like this.

Who knows what he'll do! But it was to late to do anything as the door of the handle turned and the one and only Elliot Nightray walked in; almost tripping on his two feet as his face lightened up in surprise.

Of all the people did it have to be him. He just had to open that door and ruin my relaxation. I was so close on finding out the mystery of a brutal murder of a case that happened 50 years ago but he just had to ruin it. He just stood there with his pajamas with a now smug look pasted on his face. I could feel his eyes burn into me and suddenly realizing my position the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Well aren't you cute." The noble said with a small smirk which made me feel very exposed. I was hopeless. I could tell he was enjoying looking at me. I glared, tring not to be embarrassed seeing that I was naked in a tub of hot water and bubbles.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I quickly remarked, sinking deeper into the water. He laughed. Why can't he just leave! "Whats so funny?"

Elliot simply grinned at me and walked closer. I could tell he had no attention on leaving so I closed my book simply and looked at him through my wet bangs. "Staring is very rude."

The teen in front of me stopped."Heh I'm not staring...~much~."

I bit my lip slightly and tried to ignore his answer. Keeping a straight face I spoke with a flat tone. "You can get out now."

"Not until you tell me why you didn't meet me at the library." Elliot suddenly said with a raised brow. I didn't answer. "Ah I see, silent treatment. Your just embarrassed because I caught you red handed right."

"No!" I said quickly but he interrupted me with a small snicker; I frowned.

As expected the noble in front of me looked satisfied with a hand at his hip. I felt uneasy and squint my eyes at him, daring him to do something. "If your here to just look at me and call me cute then get out already, you've seen enough."

"Oh no I don't think I have," his voice was hinted with mischief and I couldn't have wished for more bubbles to cover my exposed skin.

I responded with a huffed of annoyance. My actions apparently amused my master even more because even how much I threatened he would just stand there and admire me. It was starting to get on my nerve, especially because he thought I was 'cute'.

"I said get out, can't you just wait for me to get out then you can come in!?" I complained crossing my arms over my wet chest.

"But I'm already in so what's the point" he said simply again. He's purposely avoiding everything I was saying. He even started to tease me  
"Aw Leo's embarrassed, what are you gonna do about it? Come out and chase me. " His voice was daring. But I saw right through it. He wants me to come out and that's the lease thing I was going to do.

"In your dreams Elliot." I stated with a threatening voice. But the noble took it as a joke which caused me to blush like mad.

"Ha in my dreams there would be more bubbles." He looked at me mockingly, reading my expression like a letter. He laughed as I glared at him.

"Creep"

"Shorty"

My eyes squinted and my face twisted in a disgusted way. I hate it when he points out my height like that. This is becoming quite troublesome.

So I mumbled under my breath. "Fine stay I don't care." I watched as he blinked in surprise from my sudden attitude change. I just didn't feel like dealing with his stubbornness anymore.

Soon after a small noise was heard like he was annoyed too but I didn't bother reacting. "Fine I will then," he said with anger but I didn't speak. Instead I turned my head away from him.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

I repeatedly continue to keep my mouth shut as he constantly tried to make me talk. I actually thought about reading again when I heard him grumble and turn to the sink. A small smile formed on my lips, my plan was working.

I kept silent as the teen before me brushed his teeth and freshened up for bed. I still felt a little awkward sitting here but was relieved when Elliot grumpy walked out and closed the door after he changed. So he's annoyed,at lease now I can finish what I was doing with out his searching eyes glued to me.

Elliot POV.

What the hell was his problem? I thought as I walked over to my bed again. I just couldn't help myself, seeing him like that was just too amusing. I actually never thought about it but it was also quite attractive too, in my mind anyways. He can be such a nerd but always tends to surprise me in the oddest ways. I wandered when he was coming out.

Anyways trying to forget about it I took the books off my bed and placed them beside it instead. I still wished he could of studied with me but I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

Seeing the situation as a bust I sat down again; bored. But it was when I was about to just fall back on the bed when the door of the bathroom opened and Leo stepped out warring a oversized nightshirt and thin shorts. I instantly smiled at him and he just frown back. I couldn't read his expression well because his hair was still uncombed and covering his face but I had some idea of what he might be feeling.

"So how was your bath?" I asked sneaking the question in. The student in front of me ignored me again making me frown. Know he's just being annoying.

"Well jeez, rude much?" I finally got to him because I could just make the irritated eye roll and he stopped to face me.

"Do you really want to know?"

I said yes

"Fine, it was great until you came in," the other said quickly showing a little to much anger with his tone. I was tooken back a little. What got him so pissed?

After, he made it to his side of the room and dropped his things. His back was to me and I took that to my advantage. No way was I going to deal with a annoyed servant tonight especially if he was aiming it at me.

I slipped off my bed and swiftly walked up behind him. I smiled as I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his slim waist. Now that I was so close I could smell the nice small of the soap and feel his soft skin that I tickled gently with my finger tips. I ignored his complaint as I snuggled into his damp hair. He was surprisingly very comfortable.

"What are you doing? Don't hug me."Leo said with a weak complaint. I wasn't letting go and he knew it.

"Stop being so grumpy, so what if I walked in on your 'relax moment'" I felt his shoulders losses up a little which was a slight reliever. But he just wouldn't loosen up on that sharp tone of his.

"It wasn't no 'relax moment'" He said as he tried to move my hands but I wouldn't allow it. Although I did lift one of my arms to move the soft stains of his damp black hair over his neck so I could kiss the soft skin that was exposed. I was happy when the other didn't complain about my actions.

"Sure it was, you looked pretty calm when I walked in," I managed to say as I hummed against his neck. He said something that I didn't quite ketch right after and I wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"Hm what was that? Did you say something Leo? You better not be hiding something." I squeezed him a little tighter just to lighten up the mood.

The other wiggled a little in my grip, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh really and what's this!" I said quickly, surprised to see my red book in his hands. Feeling a little annoyed I snatched it from him quickly. "You stole this didn't you?"

Leo gasped and once I took the book he desperately tried to get it back, twirling around in my arms. "So, you were already finished with it anyways."

I had to stretch my arm up high so he couldn't get it. I smirked, his height always got the better of him. "That still doesn't give you permission to take it!"

I almost laughed by Leo's sad attempts to get the book back. But I quickly noticed that he was getting annoyed to the point of frowning deeply which I didn't like.

I snickered a little and stuffed the book in his chest instead; getting nose to nose with him.  
"Hey I'm just joking geez," he still kept that frown. This made me loose my smile so I tightened my grip a little on his arms; shaking him gently. This was starting to get irritating. "What! Do I have to say sorry or something?"

Leo smiled a little which lightened my spirits a little. But what surprised me was when he pushed the book right back to my chest saying, "this book is the most stupidest, unbelievable novel I have ever read!"

My eyebrows curved in a questionable way, Leo never says something like that about a book. But wait! What seemed like a small light ball just lite up above my head.

"You finished it didn't you? Ha bet you didn't like it?" I smiled so big my cheeks hurt.

"Yes it was the most outrages ending ever! It was obviously the suspect, why would they arrest a maid that wasn't even there!?" He asked quickly, obviously ticked off about it.

His ranting made me laugh again."Then why did you take it?"

"How was I suppose to know the ending, I thought it was going to be a good book seeing you were so into it." The other remarked quickly, frowning again when I just hugged him tighter. He can be such a complainer at times.

"Fine sue the company I don't care just don't yell at me." I said simply before tossing the book to the side. I never liked the book either. He was right, It was good at first but the ending was just insulting.

Unfortunately I was getting bored of this subject. Feeling daring I leaned in a kisses him on the lips, wanting some response. Leo recompense by offering a kiss back which made me happy. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already have" Came the response from the other in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, of course he playing with me again.

"Can I ask two questions then?"

"You just did," My servant replied again in the same 'I'm better then you tone.'

I paused before grumbling in annoyance. "Stop being a smart-ass!"

Leo looked at me with calm eyes, "Fine I'll play, what do you want?"

I paused again, glaring at him slightly. Feeling frustrated I poked at his nose."If you ever ditch me again you'll pay."

"That wasn't a question."He corrected with a small smirk. This made me frown and roll my eyes. He always has the last word.

Suddenly I felt like slapping some sense into him, "does it matter!" He was about to say something but I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Just shut up!"

**A/N: **Hey again. Did you like it? My sisters all worried people wont and I keep telling her its fine!*sigh* anyways I still think the story should be in second-person but eh...it still works I guess. Reviews are always welcome, lately we feel hatted because no one reviews anymore...maybe were just bad authors...T_T


End file.
